


Iris

by el3ctra



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, big gay road trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3ctra/pseuds/el3ctra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray's house has never been the most welcoming, between the racism, homophobia, and outright hate for anything not "Normal," Quinn has no room to breath. Her secret is suffocating her. Secret? Enter: Rachel Berry, School Loser. Even with the help of her best friend and some unlikely allies, will Quinn be able to survive under the watchful glare of her father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

Quinn sighed; she'd been awake all night. Again. She was always careful to delete her browsing history from her computer because her father may be conservative, but that didn't mean he was stupid. When Quinn was in fifth grade, she got a computer as a Christmas present. She had been excited at first, bouncing up and down and hugging her mom, who was just as excited as she was. But her father killed the moment by giving her a contract that restricted the rights she had on her computer until the age of fifteen. Quinn's mother was a much more loving and nurturing parent than Russell, Quinn's father. She grew up in a house with four kids and always complained how it was too quiet, then she would turn on the radio and sing to every song. That was the real reason for Quinn joining the New Directions (or the Nude Erections, as the hockey team had written on the infamous whiteboard in the choir room). Quinn had grown up loving music in a house that, aside from Russell, loved music as well.

When Russell was home, there were fights. Three times a week he would come home drunk. The two other days he wouldn't come home at all. Judy, Quinn's mom had always told Quinn that, as much trouble as Russell could be, he was a good man inside. Quinn, looking back on those moments, realized that Judy wasn't talking to her so much as convincing herself.

4:00 am, that's what the glowing numbers said as Quinn dragged herself out of bed for another day of being a perfect daddy's girl. 15 minutes later, she had warm up sweats on and her hair in her classic HBIC ponytail. She ate a simple piece of buttered toast and did her stretches before her routine morning jog. As she quietly shut the front door behind her, she let the cool breeze caress her face. Her jogs were usually around a mile, but Quinn wanted to push herself more. After thirty minutes and two miles, she arrived back at the Fabray residence. Her father was just leaving as she climbed the stairs to the porch. He gave her a scathing look and simply said, "You left the lights on in your room," before dumping his briefcase in the passenger seat and leaving for work. Quinn slowly walked to her room, pausing at each of the picture on the wall. If any one had come into their house, they would have assumed that the Fabrays were the perfect suburban family. She sighed and flopped on her bed, standing up a moment later to prepare for her shower.

After a long, scalding hot shower, Quinn donned her Cheerios uniform, put her hair in the traditional bitchy high ponytail, and put on her HBIC face. She had just finished her morning prayers, she heard a car honk and her best friend, Santana, shout "Q, where the hell are you?"

"I'm here!" Quinn shouted back, "I'll be down in a minute, God!" She could almost here her father shouting in her ear, "Don't you dare utter the Lord's name in vain."

"Quinn, hurry the fucking hell up, will you?" Santana nagged, "Brit-Brit's getting cold and I may have to warm her u-"

"Okay, okay. Jesus Christ, will you be quiet now?" Quinn rolled her eyes as she slipped into the back seat, seeing her best friend. Smirking. With no Brittany to speak of. "I actually hate you right now, Santana Lopez."

"Well, you gots to admit that it did speed you up." the latina said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up and drive, dumbass." Quinn sayed as she playfully shoved her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.
> 
> Wow! Ummm... Okay, that was interesting. The Updating will be in small amounts, but (hopefully) frequent. 
> 
> As for me, call me Elle. Review if you want, I guess...
> 
> Peace!


End file.
